Double faced, doubled identity
by heya-gurl
Summary: AU. She is a powerful miko, he is the taiyoukai. Both born to hate each other for what they are and not for who they are.As friends in school, they enjoyed each other's accompany but will their identities pull them apart? SessKik. Full summary inside.
1. Kikyou's flashback

**Double faced, Doubled identity**

Disclaimer: Not mine! I don't care what you say! Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! This goes for the rest of the chapters in my story!

Full Summary: AU. In a world where all mikos, demons are forced into hiding by normal humans, were two secret organisations. One was run by mikos and the other run by demons; both organisations were very powerful, led by powerful beings. The second-in-commands of each organisation, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru; both hated each other for what they are and not for who they are. But putting aside them being powerful beings, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru studies in a normal high school like any other high school. Under the cover of Teira Suzumiya and Ryouji Yamato, the two formed an unlikely relationship. How long though, can this cover hold up until reality catches up with them?

Chapter 1: Kikyou's flashback

A/N: Hey! I'm in the process of editing the entire story before continuing it. Hope you enjoy it!(:

* * *

"Teira Suzumiya?" Kinoshita sen-sei said.

Kikyou snapped out of her thoughts and said a soft" Here". Right, Teira Suzumiya. That's who she is right now. Teira Suzumiya, an average geek. As the teacher continue to take attendance. Kikyou returned to her recollections of the day before.

*******Flashback*******

"Kikyou! You are just the person I need right now. There is a new target, Sesshoumaru. He is very powerful." Midoriko informed her.

"Sesshoumaru? Potential jewel thief? Details please."

"Sesshoumaru, the older son of Inu-tashio. He is an inu-taiyoukai like his father. Known to be a human hater, he seems to be targeting the Vehement rather than the jewel itself."

"Weapons?"

"There is his whip of light and the Tenseiga. Tenseiga has the power of connecting the next world and the living world. Other than the power to resurrect the dead, Tenseiga also has the ability to protect its user by erecting a barrier in extreme cases or life-threatening situations in addition to the attack, _Meidou Zangetsuha_, which allows it to send enemies directly to the land of the dead as well as its previous revival power. "

"I see. Give me the location and I'll be off."

"The outskirts of Miyako City." After finding out all the information she needed around and walked away.

"Kikyou come back immediately after the mission. There's something I want to talk to you about." Kikyou gave a short nod and left.

*******In the Outskirts of Miyako City*******

Gripping tightly onto her bow, Kikyou followed the trail of the strongest demonic aura around and that led her directly to where she wants to be. She stood before calmly and readied her bow and arrow.

"You think you can kill this Sesshoumaru, mere human?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking slightly amused.

"Never underestimate the power of a miko, youkai." Kikyou said, aiming her weapons at the taiyoukai.

"You dare to challenge this Sesshoumaru with weapons like those?"

Upon hearing those words, Kikyou let off an arrow without warning. Sesshoumaru stepped aside, letting the arrow zoom past him. Sesshoumaru generated his whip and was about to hit Kikyou when she shot an arrow at the whip, the whip vanished and the arrow landed a few metres away from Sesshoumaru. Kikyou let off more arrows at Sesshoumaru, who dodges them easily. In the midst of dodging them Sesshoumaru wondered why Kikyou's arrows that were aimed at him all flew in different directions after he dodged them. When Sesshoumaru generated his whip once again, the out stretched whip hit against a purple barrier and vanished for the second time. Sesshoumaru then understood why the arrows were zooming in different directions; they were forming a circle around him, cornering him.

Kikyou lips formed a triumph smirk as she knew that the taiyoukai has discovered that a mere miko like her can manage to corner the all powerful inu-taiyoukai.

"I told you not to underestimate a miko's power, didn't I? " Kikyou said in a slightly arrogant tone. Kikyou reloaded her bow once more and aimed it at Sesshoumaru. After a moment, Kikyou kept her arrow and walked away.

"You are not going to finish me off, human?"

"The name's Kikyou, not human. Attempt to attack the Vehement even once and my purifying arrow will find a place in your cold heart." Kikyou said turning around to send him a last glare before walking away.

Kikyou suddenly heard a blast quickly followed by a strong blue light. Kikyou turned around and widen her eyes; no demons have ever broken her barrier unless the arrow lost its power after a few hours.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance to, Kikyou. " Sesshoumaru threatened.

"How strange is that all the demons that said those exact words all wound up dead?" Kikyou said coolly.

"You will regret ever comparing this Sesshoumaru with those morons "Sesshoumaru said with anger lacing its tone. Without waiting for a reply Sesshoumaru unleashed Tenseiga's only fighting move; Meidou Zangetsuha. Kikyou closed her eyes and placed her bow directly in front of her diagonally, the moment the attack went past the bow; a strong blue light came out the bow and destroyed the attack.

The movement was not anticipated by Kikyou who took that chance and shot a purifying arrow at him, Sesshoumaru leaped backwards and the arrow hit exactly where he was standing before. Appearing out of no where an army of demons appeared at the space between the both of them. It took Kikyou quite a number of arrows and some time to get rid of those demons, only to find out that Sesshoumaru had vanished by then.

"Damn it!" Kikyou swore in her mind and walked away.

Back at the Vehement

"Kikyou. You're back. Please follow me." Midoriko said politely and walked away leaving a puzzled Kikyou to follow her. Midoriko led Kikyou into her shrine and sat beside the fireplace. (A/N: Explanations at the end of the chapter.)

"Take a seat." Midoriko requested, pointing at the space opposite her. Kikyou sat down with her arrows and bow beside her.

"Tell me Kikyou, how did the Shikon no Tama came to be." Midoriko asked.

Despite feeling curious as for why Midoriko asked her such a question when she herself knew the history of the jewel better than anyone else, Kikyou still answered her," The jewel was created by you while battling was a half-demon created by many youkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for you.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting, you realized that you would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as you were drawn into the creature's massive jaws, you seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within you own with the last of your power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from your chest."

"What happened next?" Midoriko asked, smiling.

"The Shikon no Tama which had the ability to increase a one's power immensely, was passed around from demon to human and then human back to youkai for many centuries. This made your soul unable to rest in peace.

Once, the jewel ended up near the location of your gave. The presence of the jewel gave you the power to revive back to life. Although, you successfully destroyed all the demons after the jewel, you lacked the full power to purify the jewel. When all demons, mikos, demon exterminators, ninjas were forced into hiding, you created this organisation of mikos. This is the place when all the priestesses were trained and shared a common job, a common duty, which is to protect the Shikon no Tama." Kikyou recited the story that every miko in the organisation knew.

"I'm glad you remember. The point of me asking you to tell me the history of Shikon no Tama and the Vehement is because my time in this world is limited and it is ending soon. Let me go straight to the point, I wish for you to train with me further and take over the Vehement when I cease to exist. "Midoriko explained.

"Why me? There are so many choices." Kikyou asked.

"You know more than well that your spiritual powers are enough to compete with mine. Among all the mikos here, you are the one with the most spiritual powers and experience to take over the Vehement."

"I am flattered by the offer but I am worried that I may not have the ability to take over all your duties."

"Having confidence is very important when it comes to becoming a strong, powerful miko, Kikyou. You will be tested for that during the training. If you want to, you can ask another miko of your choice to train with you. That miko would take over your current position as second-in-command when you take over my place as the leader. It is your decision, Kikyou. Do think over it and answer me as soon as possible."

"I will think about it and answer you soon enough. "

"Thank you Kikyou."

Kikyou then stood up and left the hut. She headed for her own hut to start with the transformation. She took out a bottle and slowly slipped the contents into her mouth. She could already feel the transformation began in her.

Her long, flowing hair shortened to shoulder length, greasy and limp, and she carelessly looped to the back of her head with a knot of green satin ribbon. Her flawless pale complexion was marred by humongous freckles and wisdom filled eyes hidden beneath glass bottom spectacles. In short, the ravishing miko was turned into an ordinary geek. She could hardly be recognised as the powerful, beautiful miko she really is.

* * *

End of first chapter.

A/N: Hope you had fun reading! Please review! Another thing, the miko world is pretty much the way it was in the feudal era. Each priestess live in a hut on their own which greatly resembles Kaede's hut in the original anime/manga.

ALSO, full credits of the names of the two organisation to Disenchanted Romance! THANK YOU EVERY MUCH!:D


	2. The same battle in the youkai’s POV

Double faced, doubled identity

Chapter 2: A different point of view

A/N: Sorry! My exam ended quite some time ago but it took me a bit too long to type out and think of the chapter. Sorry. Really sorry. I hope I can make up for the slow update with this chapter. Now, to answer reviews! Sadly, there's only four but better than nothing! Thanks to:

Absent of Grace

Cold Kikyo

Sweet Ruby Moon

Crisscross Anime

Thank you so much for spending time to review! Love ya! Hugs and kisses to all who reviewed! Only four, but that's just the start, right? Ok now, without further ado. I present the second chapter of Doubled face, doubled identity, a different point of view.

Note: When the story is in Sesshouaru's point of view, Kikyou will be known as Teira Suzumiya. Similarly in Kikyou's point of view, Sesshoumaru is Ryouji Yamato.

* * *

"Suzumiya! Suzumiya!" Kinoshita-sensei called.

"Hai!" Kikyou answered promptly, forgetting that she was supposed to be a more timid and shy person.

"Carry on reading from where I stopped." Kinoshita-sensei instructed.

"H-hai, Sensei. " Kikyou stuttered and read the passage softly. After many torturing hours, lunch period was here. Kikyou paid for her bento set and allowed her legs to lead her to the desired lunch place.

Soon, she reached her desired destination; a quiet, peaceful place where you could see beautiful sakura blooming during spring. It was a place where one can escape the chaos and troubles from the school. It was a place where you can actually hear your own thoughts clearly while eating. Only she knew of this secret place. Well, she and one other person.

As she sat down to eat her bento set, she heard footsteps approaching. She raised her head and gazed at the tall, lanky sight before her. He had dark hair that fell into his eyes with a casual elegance, chiseled features and broad shoulders. There was this certain intensity in his deep blue eyes that felt familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Kikyou felt her breath catch at the back of her throat.

There was no one in school who didn't know who he was; it was none other then _the_ Ryouji Yamato.

"Ryouji Yamato." Kikyou gasped.

The previous day 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Inu no Tashio wishes to speak to you. "Jaken bowed deeply as he addressed his master to pass the message. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the kappa demon and walked away to the direction of his father's scent.

"Sesshoumaru! Just the demon we need. It seems like the Vehement has been training up a new miko who is rumoured to be so powerful that her powers can match up to Midoriko herself. "

"So?"

Inu no Tashio heaved a sigh and thought," He is_ always _like that."

"Well, that poses as a threat to _our _organisation."

"I get it." Sesshoumaru said and walked away. Inu no Tashio shook his head and retreated into the HQ.

Outskirts of Miyako city

Sesshoumaru stood there and allowed the miko to track him by his demonic aura. No doubt, the miko appeared a few minutes later, readied with her weapons; a quiver full of arrows and a bow. Sesshoumaru snorted inwardly, "How pathetic." he thought.

"You think you can kill this Sesshoumaru, mere human? " He asked, amused.

"Never underestimate the power of a miko, youkai." The miko said, aiming her weapons at him.

"So she did believe that she can kill me." Sesshoumaru thought as he smirked inwardly and countered, "You dare to challenge this Sesshoumaru with weapons like those?"

As if upon hearing those words, the miko let of her arrow, determined to show him what those 'pathetic' weapons could. Sesshoumaru stepped aside gracefully, allowing the arrow to fly past him. He generated his whip and was half way there to hit her when she let off another arrow at the whip, the whip vanished once it made contact with the arrow and landed a few meters away from Sesshoumaru. The miko quickly let off more arrows which could be dodged easily with the grace and speed of this Sesshoumaru. He did however; narrow his eyes slightly as he realized that arrows all travelled in different directions after missing their target.

"The miko is up to something." Sesshoumaru thought as he generated his whip once again only for it to be once again vanishes not by arrow but by a barrier this time; a barrier cornering him. The miko's lips formed a triumph smirk which did nothing but sparked the taiyoukai's anger.

"I told you not to underestimate a miko's power, didn't I?" The miko teased as she reloaded her bow and aimed at Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly, the miko kept her arrow and walked away with that smug, nonchalant face of hers.

"You are not going to finish me off, human?" Sesshoumaru questioned the miko.

"The name's Kikyou, not human. Attempt to attack the organisation even once and my purifying arrow will find a place in your cold heart." Kikyou threatened, turning around to send a last glare before walking away.

Sesshoumaru looked around the barrier to analyse it. It was a very strong sacred barrier, which had the ability to purify anything any tainted objects or beings attempting to enter or exit the barrier. The part of this miko being very powerful was not just a plain rumour after all. The barrier was strong yes, even this Sesshoumaru would not deny it but it wasn't enough to keep the taiyoukai in for long. Sesshoumaru started to transform into his true form, a huge demon dog, thus increasing his demonic aura by many folds. Too strong for the sacred barrier to purify, so strong that it blast the barrier into pieces instead of thwarting the transformation like it would to any other weaker demons.

The moment the barrier had broke; Sesshoumaru immediately stopped the transformation and returned back to normal. Just as he expected, that action effectively removed that irritating smirk of hers.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance to, _Kikyou_ "Sesshoumaru threatened.

"How strange is that all the demons that said those exact words all wound up dead? "Kikyou replied coolly.

"You will regret ever comparing this Sesshoumaru with those morons. "Sesshoumaru said with anger lacing his tone. Without waiting for a reply, Sesshoumaru unleashed Tenseiga's only fighting move; Meidou Zangetsuha.

The miko closed her eyes and placed her bow directly in front of her diagonally, the moment the attack went past the bow; a strong blue light came out the bow and destroyed the attack. Now, that he did not expect. She took that chance and shot a purifying arrow at him, Sesshoumaru leaped backwards and the arrow hit exactly where he was standing before. Suddenly out of no where an army of demons appeared at the space between the both of them.

"Father. Why do you always see the need of sending an army of demons to watch over me and be my back up?!" Sesshoumaru thought angrily, turning around with a swish of his hair and walked away.

Back at the Acrimonious

"Father, do you always think it is necessary to send a horde of demons to watch over me?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well, I heard that the miko is awfully strong and thought that it would be better if there are more demons to help you." Inu no Tashio said, not bothering to look up from the files he was reading.

"Father, you sent me on this mission because you see that I am powerful enough to defeat the miko so I see no sense in sending those demons to _help_ me."

"Well, you didn't manage to defeat her, did you?"

"I was on the verge to if that horde of demons didn't get in the way. "

"Alright, I wouldn't do that anymore-"Inu no Tashio looked up only to see Sesshoumaru already disappeared. Inu no Tashio heaved another sigh and thought," When will you ever change, Sesshoumaru?"

Today

"It's Ryouji Yamato. He is so good looking! Oh, if only he'll ask me out…" A girl swooned to her friend.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk, ignoring the whispers around him. He couldn't care less about the gossips and whispers, heck he doesn't even give a damn about it. Lesson went on as usual; he glanced at the board and knew what the whole lesson was going to be about already as he had repeated high school three times already. Finally, lunch period was here, a time where he can escape this hellhole even if it was just for a while.

He went straight for the desired destination instead of de touring to the cafeteria to eat; he never eats whatever that was sold there. This Sesshoumaru does not eat human food. As he reached the location, he saw a girl around his age looking up at him.

"Ryouji Yamato!" Sesshoumaru heard her gasp which was inaudible to normal humans. Then again, he was not normal.

"Teira Suzumiya was it? I had remembered from that other time." Sesshoumaru asked, settling down next to her.

* * *

Ok. It isn't as long as it should be. I know that. I'm really sorry this chapter took me so long... I just couldn't type it out right. Anyway, review! You know you want to!

Asuka


	3. Meeting for the second time

Double Faced, double identity

Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

Chapter 3: Meeting for the second time

A/N: I'm back!!! Thanks to three wonderful reviewers who made my day…uh since the reviews came one after another… It made me happy for three days! Yay! Hugs and kisses to:

Cold Kikyo

CrisscrossAnime

Azn kawaii kikyo the devil

You three made my day… But, I'm sure I can get more for that the next chapter right? My stories had never made the hundred reviews mark…Please make my dream come true… I will deeply thank you for that if you people help make it come true.

* * *

"Teira Suzumiya is it? I had remembered from that other time." Ryouji asked, sitting down next to her.

"It was indeed an unforgettable experience isn't it?" Kikyou said, smiling.

"One can never forget such, _interesting_, memories. " Ryouji said sarcastically.

"Agreed. Speaking of which, why did you end up in detention?"

"Apparently, I was rude to a teacher."

"How did that happen?"

"It was during mythology, the _ever all knowing_ teacher said that demons along with all magical beings were disgusting creatures that knew nothing."

"I'm surprised. "Ryouji raised a brow questionably.

"Most people do have that opinion of demons and magical beings. If only they were more open to beings that were unlike them. This entire feud about humans and magical beings would not have happened but of course both sides have to understand and respect one another. I'm surprised you retaliated to the teacher instead of agreeing." Kikyou continued.

"You were aware that magical beings even existed and were forced into hiding by humans? It was quite a long time ago when that incident took place." Ryouji asked.

"Research. I was looking into articles of the past when I came across it."

"The detention was rather _smart_. To make us clean those walls. Why were you in detention?"

"I was being rude to the principal. I was late and he caught me. Not a few minutes late but one and a half hours late, mind you"

"That doesn't really explain how you talked back to the principal."

"He was hallucinating that he saw me dressed in miko garb and ran into the ladies after he called for me. I denied it but admitted that I was late when I suggested to him that he was probably hallucinating, he took it that I was being rude and gave a detention slip."

"You surprised me. It never came to me that _you_ would _ever_ tell the principal that he was hallucinating."

"Well. I just had this sudden spurt of courage after he kept nagging at me. I guess it got to my nerves." Kikyou said quickly trying to cover up her act.

(Bell rings)

"I guess we should be going." Kikyou said.

"Right." Ryouji said and turned around to walk to his next class.

"Yamato!" Kikyou suddenly called out to her schoolmate. Ryouji turned around and gazed at her expectantly.

"How about meeting up here after school? You know just to talk." Kikyou asked.

Ryouji gave a short nod before turning around. As Kikyou gathered her stuff for class she suddenly heard Ryouji called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"Ryouji is fine." He said.

"Teira would be fine too then." Kikyou replied with a tentative smile. As she was walking back to class she questioned her own actions. What possessed her to ask Ryouji to meet her after school? Wouldn't interacting with the one of the most high profile students in the school defeat her purpose of ever choosing to be low profile in the first place?

After School Dismissal

Sesshoumaru walked out of the classroom and headed straight for the arranged location. He, however, frowned at the scent of someone he did not want in his presence

"Ryouji-kun! Are you free? Why not accompany me home today. I keep having a feeling that someone is following me. I'm so scared. Please help me, Ryouji-kun." Saseko whined.

"No." Sesshoumaru answered not bothering to stop but to only continue walking.

"But Ryouji-kun. I'm so afraid. "Saseko continued to whine.

"Find someone who cares then."

"But Ryo-"She stopped as Sesshoumaru turned to faced her and sent her a 'quit bothering me' glare.

Now that that incessant whinning was over, Sesshoumaru continued to make his way to the secret place. Due to his delay, Sesshoumaru saw Teira already there sitting down writing something when he reached there.

Right on cue, Teira looked up to face him," You're here."

"I had a bit of, delay."

"That is alright. I just got here too. I simply figured that I get started on my homework first. I usually like to get my homework out of the way for some, personal business. "Teira said, once again looking down at her work, she was doing her mathematics homework.

Sesshoumaru, not saying a word sat down beside her, it was going to rain soon and he could smell it in the air.

"I hope it rains soon. I've always liked the rain. It makes me feel, peaceful. "Teira suddenly said.

"Why the sudden thought?"

"I've always been able to feel the rain just as it is about to fall. It gives me a calm and cool sensation. I've no idea why though. It just does…" Teira trailed off but suddenly snapped back to reality. "My apology. You must think I'm so weird."

"On contrary, I enjoy the rain too so your feelings are understandable."

Right at that moment, it started to drizzle. Sesshoumaru saw Teira closed her eyes as if too feel the cool breeze caressing her face. She took in a deep breath and held it there for a second or two before letting it out and opening her eyes once again.

"The wind that comes along with the rain just makes it better. It seems to just blow away all those bothering and stressful things." Teira said as if in a trance however she noticed his silence to the comment and went back to her work. Sesshoumaru took out his work and did it in ease until he sensed a slight change in Teira's scent. He looked up to face her but she didn't seem to notice, she seems to be too troubled to notice.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her work and then understood. She was having troubles with a question.

"Cross multiply it."

"Sorry?" Teira looked up to looked into his eyes; confusion can be seen through those thick glasses of hers.

"Don't look so lost. You got the method right; you just have to cross multiply it to get the answer."

"Eh? " Teira continued to look lost until realisation struck her. "Oh…"

"Now, you get it."

* * *

A/N: No matter how powerful she is, Kikyou is just regular human with homework troubles afterall(:


	4. The second in commands

**Double faced, doubled identity**

Disclaimer: Why would I be here writing some fanfiction if I own Inuyasha?

A/N: Hey. I know it has been awfully long since my last update but lots of things has happened and my motivation is gone so you people need to review to give me inspiration if you want me to update! Anyway, thanks to:

Cold Kikyo

Audrey-hamster  
Chrysolite Heart

These three wonderful people made me update! Thank you ever so much! Anyway, on to the story!

Chapter 4: The second-in-commands.

* * *

*Flashback*

Kikyou let loose an arrow. The arrow shone with a pure purple light and hit its target.

"Now you try" She said kindly and passes the bow and an arrow to the young Kagome. Kagome was staring at the older miko in awe; she shakily received the weapons and readied it. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she took aim.

"Let your spiritual powers flow through your arms and into the arrow. Feel the purity of your strength. Once you've done that, let go." Kikyou said soothingly.

Kagome chanted Kikyou's words in her head and let the arrow fly. True enough, Kagome's arrow pierce through the sky with its pure violet light. Yet, unlike Kikyou's arrow, Kagome's arrow hit the ground; far from its target. Kagome's face fell, she had missed again. Badly too.

"I guess Kaede is right then. This girl has powerful powers that can match up to my own but her aiming needs some major work on. Perhaps, I should focus more on her aiming than her powers. Another solution is that we get her another weapon to fight with, one that will suit her more. "Kikyou though. She then instructed Kagome to practice her archery and that she would check on the young miko-in-training another day.

*End of flashback*

That incident had taken place four years ago. Now the once childish miko has grown into slightly more mature but relatively powerful miko. Kikyou had been sitting at her hut with her trusty weapons at her side for quite some time now. She had been trying to accomplish the ridiculously large amount of homework the teachers had set for them. It is now her last year of high school and the teachers were trying their best to prepare their students for the upcoming college entrance examination. It did not take long before Kikyou's thoughts had wandered of to Midoriko's words during their last encounter.

"_I'm glad you remember. The point of me asking you to tell me the history of Shikon no Tama and the Vehement__ is because my time in this world is limited and it is ending soon. Let me go straight to the point, I wish for you to train with me further and take over this organisation when I cease to exist. "Midoriko explained._

"_Why me? There are so many choices." Kikyou asked. _

"_You know more than well that your spiritual powers are enough to compete with mine. Among all the mikos here, you are the one with the most spiritual powers and experience to take over the Vehement." _

"_I am flattered by the offer but I am worried that I may not have the ability to take over all your duties."_

"_Having confidence is very important when it comes to becoming a strong, powerful miko, Kikyou. You will be tested for that during the training. If you want to, you can ask another miko of your choice to train with you. That miko would take over your current position as second-in-command when you take over my place as the leader. It is your decision, Kikyou. Do think over it and answer me as soon as possible."_

"_I will think about it and answer you soon enough. " _

To be the leader of the Vehement is not an easy task. One had to be powerful and be the ultimate miko. Namely, like Midoriko; The creator of the jewel of four souls. Intelligence, courage, love, friendship. Midoriko had all of these qualities. No matter how many demons Kikyou have defeated up to date, she never thought that she was even close to her level. Was she capable enough to take up this responsibility? Would the responsibility get less heavy if she had another person to train, fight and share the responsibility with her? Even if there was this someone, who would it be? Subconsciously, Kikyou shifted her thoughts to Kagome.

The fifteen year old shrine maiden was still very much like a child at times but she knew when to act appropriately. She would be a worthy candidate to train with Kikyou to be the second-in-command. Her powers alone were enough to rival hers.

Unlike Kikyou, Kagome now uses a sword as her main weapon instead of arrows and a bow like she used to. Her aiming had greatly affected her training to be a priestess so it was decided for her to channel her powers into a sword instead. Kagome would do well in the world of mikos.

"KIKYOU-SAMA!" A young miko not older than eight came barging into her hut, panting and grasping for air. "Ka-Kagome-sama had met with a powerful demon. Sh-she needs help."

Kikyou grabbed her weapons and stood up, "I understand. I'm on my way." Kikyou was on her way out of her hut when the young girl asked," But don't you need the location?"

"It is the outskirts of Kyoto if I'm not mistaken." Kikyou stated and left the hut in graceful, quick strides before the young shrine maiden in training could reply her.

The moment Kikyou had arrived at the place she could sense the pure aura of Kagome and the evil aura of the demon. She stood in shock to find a fatally wounded Kagome fighting alone against a whole clan of demons. Taking no chances, Kikyou took aim and released a purifying arrow at the charging demon. The demon shrieked in pain and disintegrated.

"Kikyou-sama!" Kagome cried out, her eyes gleaming with hope. Kikyou ran towards Kagome and stood back to back with her.

"Let's get this over and done with." Kikyou said.

"H-Hai." Kagome answered hesitantly before replacing the look of desperation with a gleam of hardened determination. Ignoring the excruciating pain at her side where the demon had clawed, Kagome struck the demon with her sword as Kikyou released her arrow.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as the demon had once again attacked her with its vicious poisonous claws again.

"Kagome!" Kikyou exclaimed and shot the demon down.

"I'm ok." Kagome gritted her teeth and got up. Kikyou nodded. The moment Kagome strikes her sword at the demon, Kikyou would shoot it down. Within minutes, all the demons were killed and Kagome fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Come Kagome. Let's get you to safety." Kikyou said soothingly and helped Kagome get up. Suddenly, she froze. A really strong, dangerous and familiar aura is heading their way very quickly.

"It can't be. Sesshoumaru." Kikyou gasped inwardly. Using her bow, Kikyou drew a hut that resembled hers. She sprinkled a type of powder on it and waited for it to glow sky blue. It was an emergency portal back to the miko world.

"You can return first. I've got matters to handle." Kikyou whispered into Kagome's delicate ears and gently push her into the portal. Sensing the miko in it, the portal opened and Kagome vanished.

As if on cue, a green vicious whip flew towards her. Kikyou leaped away as the whip struck the spot she was just at. The inu-tai youkai then stepped out of the bushes with his right hand stretched out for the whip to return to him.

"Miko. You're in the way." Sesshoumaru stated viciously.

"Hmmph." Kikyou smirked.

With that exchange, the battle broke out. Purifying arrows, the dangerous whip of light, sealing arrows, poisonous claws, purifying barriers were exchanged between the two. The environment surrounding them was soon engulfed with the poisonous green light and the violet shade of purity. Soon enough, Kikyou ran out of the arrows.

"Your time is up, miko." Sesshoumaru threatened. He drew out tenseiga, Kikyou had already use an exhausting amount of power in the battles with the previous demon clan and Sesshoumaru. She did not have the power to block such a powerful attack. She knew that and so did her attacker.

Kikyou frowned. Tapping into her spare reserve of spiritual powers, Kikyou gave an inaudible whisper that a normal human would not be able to hear;" We'll finish this battle another time, Sesshoumaru." Her bow glowed and a huge blinding pure light appearing to protect her. When the light died down, Kikyou was gone.

Sesshoumaru cursed inwardly and his thick boa wrapped around him. He vanished into thin air and within a minute, he was back in his peaceful sanctuary.

"Kagome? How are you feeling?" Kikyou asked concernedly as she entered Kagome's hut. Kaede was just done tending to her wound.

"Kikyou-sama!" Kagome cried out cheerfully and waved but winced in pain from her wound.

"Be careful of your actions, Kagome. Any slight movements might reopen the wound. You will not be able to go to school until your injuries are healed completely." Kaede advised the young miko as she gathered the various herbs and medicines.

"Your cover story would be that you met a robber while walking home. The robber attacked you with his knife when you tried to resist. You would have to think up of a more detailed story if your classmates ask you." Kikyou continued for Kaede.

"I understand." Kagome answered.

"There is something I need to discuss with you." Kikyou said, turning her gaze to Kaede who nodded with understanding.

"Now, if you would excuse me." Kaede packed up her medicinal items and left the hut.

Once Kaede has left, Kikyou sat down. After much thought, Kikyou had decided to start the conversation the same way as Midoriko had. As anticipated, Kagome politely declined with the same reason as Kikyou did originally.

"Have faith in yourself Kagome." Kikyou advised.

"I-I-I really don't think I'll be able to handle all the pressure." Kagome stammered.

"Kagome, trust me. Have the faith that I can make the right choice." Kikyou said, glazing into the brown eyes that resembled so much like hers.

"I'll leave you to think about it." Kikyou said. She stood up gave Kagome one gentle smile and headed for the door.

"Thud"

Kagome snapped her head up to see an unconscious Kikyou lying on the floor.

"Kikyou-sama? Kikyou-sama?! KIKYOU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry! Don't kill me!!! I know seeing how I haven't updated in such a long time, I shouldn't give a cliffhanger but I can't help it!!!!!! ):

Anyway, a big thankyou to all that read and review! :D

Hope you can be nice enough to review again! (:

Bye!

-Heya-gurl


End file.
